2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season
View the next Delcore's Usercane Season! 2019 Delcore's Usercane Season 'HOW TO ENTER' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT FREDDIE1682 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASES ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUSTVE JOINED IN 2018 TO QUALIFY YOU HAVE UNTIL FEBRUARY 17TH 5AM (UNIVERSAL TIME (UTC)) TO REACH PEAK INTESITY! USERCANE SCALES ''' '''TYPE-------------------------------WIND-----EDIT COUNT------NEXT UPGRADE----| Severe Delkranistorm--------30mph-----<60 EDITS>--------------40-------------------| Tropical Storm------------------40mph-----<100 EDITS>------------150-----------------| Hurricane C1---------------------74mph-----<250 EDITS>------------175-----------------| Hurricane C2---------------------96mph-----<425 EDITS>------------120-----------------| Hurricane C3---------------------111mph----<565 EDITS>------------212-----------------| Major Hurricane C4------------130mph----<777 EDITS>------------233-----------------| Major Hurricane C5------------157mph----<1000 EDITS>----------307-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D6------174mph----<1307 EDITS>----------353-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D7------200mph----<1660 EDITS>----------115-----------------| FOR D7s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| D7-215------------------------------215mph----<1775 EDITS>----------105----------------| D7-230------------------------------230mph-----<1880 EDITS>---------142----------------| D7-250------------------------------250mph------<2022 EDITS>-------HIGHEST--------| * NOTABLE STORMS * MEGACANES= Roy --- MC --- Lucarius WTF STORMS Lucarius POLAR STORMS Frosty BASIN CROSSOVER STORMS Cyclophoon--- Lucarius HURRICANES IN EUROPE Delcore, Katagma MEDICANES Katagma **'ALL EDIT COUNTS FINAL AS OF 2-17 5AM UNIVERSAL TIME**' DELCORE’S USERCANE CLASS OF 2018 AVDIS 481 Edits= C2 Fair sized storm that formed off the coast of Africa on January 3rd, which is a record earliest storm. CUBE (FM Cube) 491 Edits= CAT 2 A strong but not major storm that does continue to strengthen, is in somewhat favorable conditions to continue strengthening. Cube was announced a tropical system on 1-14 Bluecaner 699 Edits= CAT 3 MASSIVE Untimely storm that reached a peak of 105mph. The massive storm formed on January 14th. The storm peaked first at a C3 then weakening out to unorganized userpression. But after a few days, the remnants began to reorganize. The storm was declared as a Userstorm again. Its second reign was much more severe as it gained much strength and faster than the first time. Blue made a peak intensity of 120mph, and weakened rather quickly heading to colder waters. The storm is still active. BRICKKKS 172 Edits= TS On January 20th, TDNUC started to take notice on a potential hurricane. This storm was tagged with a 70% of development. A week later it was declared a tropical storm. Brickkks achieved 60mph MOBILE (No.1 Mobile) 287 Edits= CAT 1 Mobile was announced a tropical storm on January 20th. Mobile streghened about an average speed and hit Cat 1 in June. PSTAR (Pstar77) 267 Edits= CAT 1 Small hurricane that peaked at 85mph. The storm started weakening and was declared an open wave in June. FROSTY ( Frosty2000) 293 Edits= CAT 1 Another small hurricane that as its name may suggest, was a polar region storm, bringing many inches of snow to Atlantic Canada, and southern Greenland, it even got to Iceland! AIDAN (AIDAN1493) 396 Edits= C1 Hurricane responsible for 3 deaths and many injuries. High waters and some wind damage made travel difficult and coastal damage in Virginia and North Carolina. ROY (ROY25) 2108 Edits= D7-250 Catastrophic storm reaching over 200mph! This is the first major storm over c5 so far this year, and its huge! Roy really made its mark when it hit Florida with winds of 160mph. Roy is to blame for unimaginable damage and mass casualties. CYCLOPHOON 136 Edits- TS Small storm in the Gulf of Mexico. Did produce some surge in Yucatan, Mexico. Couldve redeveloped in the Pacific as it went over Mexico as a tropical depression. AMAZINGLYOP 134 Edits= TS Another small storm, but in the open Atlantic. High sheer kept from any good development. DELCORE (Freddie1696) 1035 Edits C5 Powerful storm that was the 2nd major storm in terms of C5 or higher and 3rd major in terms of C3s. Delcore did plenty if damage to the entire coast of the United States from Florida to Maine. Atlantic Coastal Canada, Ireland, and England were also affected, as a tropical storm. SEBASTIAN (SEBASTIANVIANO12) 696 Edits C3 Average sized hurricane that missed all land, but could've sent rip currents into Florida and the Greater Antilles. MC (CYCLONEMC) 2453 Edits D7-250 Another massive storm, luckily also stayed offshore for its peak. MC eventually made its way into the Greater Antilles as a C3. Did considerable damage in the Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Jamaica. Luckily nothing serious. MC eventually dissipated over Mexico. LUCARIUS (KINGLUCARIUS) 3363 Edits D7-250 (Maximum) An absolute Freak Storm, A true WTF storm! Possibly the strongest storm ever recorded. With winds of 250mph, it hit hard in Florida with 190mph. It practically wiped Northern Florida off the map where it hit. Lucarius thankfully started to rapidly weaken. It however restrengthened over the Gulf, and took another hard hit to coastal Texas. Few days later it was still hitting Mexico and California! Lucarius successfully crossed basins! KAT (KATAGMA) 685 Edits C3 Strong medicane. Hit Greece and italy as a small hurricane. The first and likely only medicane this year. NAHSHON (NAHSHON7) 164 Edits- TS Traveled through the open Atlantic. No land interaction, but produced rip currents in the Carolinas, Virginia, Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey and Long Island, NY. GIEDRIUS (GIEDRIUSFORC5) 1650 Edits D6 As expected, Giedrius made it to Cat 5. Giedrius was a very powerful Gulf of Mexico Cat 5 storm. Giedrius hit Louisiana as a C3 storm, and produced significant damage to structures. Our 4th Major storm that can qualify as a "Megacane" GLEN (GLENSTEVENS1231) 357 Edits C1 Small hurricane that hardly missed the coast of Florida. Luckily Glen stayed enough offshore to only produce rain and wind. CHARKA (CHARKA123) 733 Edits- C3 Big storm, Lashes North Carolina at peak intensity. Causes major damage to most structures, but not unrepairable damages. Formed off the coast of Africa. SYRYQUIL (SYRYQUIL1) 165 Edits- TS Tropical storm that meandered off the coast of Cuba. KOOLGUY(KOOLGUY8039) 517 Edits- C2 Rather small storm, but still was able to create some major rip currents off the coast of Texas. Hit Texas as a weak tropical storm. IKNIVES(IKNIVESGENIUS) 171 Edits- TS Weak storm off in the open Atlantic. Nothing really to say. HITMAN (HITMAN AGENT 48) 413 Edits= C1 Small Hurricane, grew to size pretty quick, and held peak for about a week. Hit Bermuda at Peak, of a C1, then went on to hit New England as a Tropical Storm. JONNY(JONNY1004) 230 Edits- TS Small brief storm that formed off the coast of Texas, but did not make landfall. Jonny meandered off the coast its whole life. WILL(WEATHERWILL) 1346 Edits- D6 Summer Cat D6, that peaked at 175mph. Big storm that stayed in the warm open Atlantic, then weakened on its way to the Carolinas. Hit as a C1, and did minimal damage. SKARMORY(YellowSkarmory) 343 Edits -C1 Small storm, but still made its way to Newfloundland, and and even brought some snow to Greenland. GOLDM(GOLDM) 299 Edits- C1 Hurricane that brought some much needed rain to Arizona, after landfalling at tropical storm status in Texas. FLASTY JAM (FLASTY JAM) 1319 Edits- D6 As a D6, Flasty Jam hit the Lesser Antilles and Puerto Rico. Then after that, Flasty Jam moving north, hit New York and Connecticut a week later still as a C1 hurricane, late in September. MICHAEL (THEWEATHERMAN561) 134 Edits- TS A small storm that drifted across the Atlantic, but eventually dissipated off the Florida coast. STAN (CYCLONESTAN12345) 238 Edits= TS Small short lived storm, hit Florida as a tropical storm, Weather predictors were expecting this storm to become a C1, but, conditions turned out unfavorable. COWCOWLOVER (COWCOWLOVER) 230 Edits- Tropical Storm Short lived storm, and had no effect on land. DIEGO (THEDIAMONDCREEPER131) 173 Edits= TS Tropical Storm that did landfall in northern Florida. Minimal damage felt. Only major damage was flooding. TORNADO(TORNADO880) 428 Edits- C2 Rather strong late year storm, Tornado stayed offshore and no damage occurred. QUINLAN (THEHEROBRINE45) 130 Edits- TS Quinlan struck Boston as a tropical storm, flooding the city, and causing power outages across Massachusetts, Rhode Island and eastern Connecticut. VALEN(VALEN284) 116 Edits- TS Valen traveled the same path as Quinlan, and landfalled just west of Cape Cod, driving more strong winds to Rhode Island, Eastern Connecticut and Eastern Massachusetts. Damage between the 2 were practically the same. However, Valen did a smaller degree, but not by much. CHRIS(HURRICANECHRIS2018) 198 Edits- TS Another tropical storm, stayed out to the open atlantic, but could've made it to the Azores as a subtropical wave. THOFEEQUE(THEPHONEEXPERT) 141 Edits- TS A tropical Invest that was sworn to be a tropical storm, however higher than expected shear retarded growth and eventually killing the storm. Before dissipating, Thofeeque scraped the North Carolina Coast before drifting to sea, into a shear dominated area. Thofeeque eventually got to tropical storm status, as it escaped shear before it dissipated. Category:Delcore's Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Polar Cyclones Category:WTF storms Category:Megacanes Category:Usercanes Category:Medicanes